


Of Potty Dances and Boxer Briefs

by Fay_Water



Series: The Desperation Chronicles [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a minor, Desperate Allen, Desperate Kanda, Desperation, If you squint you may find a plot among all of these stories, M/M, Male Slash, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, Really there's just a lot of cursing, Urinating on/against someone, Urination, Wetting, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: Allen is desperate but Kanda wants him to try on his new underwear first.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: The Desperation Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530443
Kudos: 36





	Of Potty Dances and Boxer Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Allen clenched his crossed legs together tightly, discreetly adding pressure to his groin as he listened to Komui explain the mission he was to be leaving to go on with Lavi in an hour. The young teen had recently taken to drinking coffee in the morning and had consumed more than usual this morning. It was now early in the afternoon and he had yet to relieve himself since he had woken up- and he was positively _bursting_ to go.

The teen breathed a soft sigh of relief when Komui finally finished briefing them on their mission and he hurriedly stood to return to his room. He was internally cursing himself for waiting so long to use the bathroom; he hadn’t been this desperate in a long time- at least not accidentally. Sure, there were restrooms throughout the Order that he could use, but Allen _hated_ using shared bathrooms if he could avoid it. So, with a hand shoved into his pocket to grip his cock, Allen began the trek back to his personal quarters so he could finally relieve himself.

Allen let out a soft whine as his bladder pulsed painfully. He had to stop walking for a moment and cross his legs tightly to prevent any of the hot liquid from escaping. Damn it! Why did he wait so long to go? That was really careless of him.

The walk to his room felt a lot longer than usual and he knew this was only because he was so desperate to get back without soaking his pants along the way. He was beginning to feel nervous and question his ability to make it back to his room. He had to go _so badly!_

Thankfully, there was no one walking around the living quarter hallways so Allen was able to stop as needed to cross his legs or grip himself more tightly through his pants. After what felt like ages, he finally made it to his door without any urine escaping.

He stood in front of his locked door, but before he could even reach into his pocket to grab his key, his bladder spasmed powerfully. Allen gripped himself through his pants with both hands, crossed his legs tightly and bounced and wiggled where he stood to try to keep the liquid from escaping. He whined when he felt hot urine slowly dribble from his aching cock and into his pants despite his best efforts. _Damn it!_

Fortunately, only a small amount escaped and the overwhelming urge passed- though he was still desperate to go. Allen breathed a sigh of relief and finally reached into his pocket with his right hand, keeping his left hand firmly gripping himself through his pants. He was so close to relief! With minimal difficulty, he extracted the key and raised it to his door knob as he continued squirming in place. Just as he was about to insert the key into the lock, it slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. _Shit!_

Allen stared down in horror as he squirmed and gripped himself, trying desperately not to have an accident. He hadn’t felt so out of control in a long time and was worried that he might actually have a true accident- something he hadn’t done in years, as all of his ‘accidents’ had been on purpose.

He braced himself, knowing that he may wet himself when he bent down but also knowing that if he didn’t pick up his key he was definitely going to wet himself right outside of his room. Neither option was ideal, but he’d rather not soak his pants while standing at his door. He continued gripping his cock through his pants with his left hand and reached out with his right hand as he crouched down.

In crouching down, the waist band of his pants dug into his already abused bladder. Instantly, a torrent of hot urine surged forth into Allen’s pants and quickly soaked through the material to puddle on the floor beneath him. _Fuck!_ His face colored in shame, he grabbed his key from the floor and stood back up, crossing his legs and squirming to try to regain control.

Allen whimpered softly as he felt the hot liquid begin running down his legs and he gripped himself even tighter to try to stop the flow. After another moment, he was finally able to regain control of his bladder and stop the hot urine from streaming out. He jammed the key into the lock and turned it roughly to open his room. He darted inside and tossed his key onto his bed. He had to stop and cross his legs tightly once more, gripping his cock with both hands, as another strong urge hit. However, as he was about to run into his bathroom, Kanda walked in the door.

“Oi, Moyashi! I have something for you,” the elder stated as he walked through the door and observed the squirming teen. Unbeknownst to Allen, the dark-haired male had been walking down the hall towards his room when he dropped his key onto the floor- and had observed the puddle he left in the hallway. Kanda certainly wasn’t going to let on that he knew of the other’s current predicament.

Allen whined inaudibly as he looked up at the other. “Okay. But I really need to use the bathroom first,” he admitted.

“Hold it.”

Allen bit his lip and swallowed a lump of apprehension. He was too embarrassed to admit just how desperate he had allowed himself to become, so he nodded his agreement. Hopefully Kanda would give him whatever it was he had brought quickly so that he could relieve himself. As loathe as he was to admit it, the accident he had in the hallway had helped a little. Maybe he would be okay to wait just a little while more. He certainly didn’t want to admit to his lover that he was dangerously close to accidentally soaking himself due to his carelessness. “What do you have for me?” he asked.

“Underwear. Try them on,” Kanda stated as he tossed Allen the small package he brought for him.

Allen caught the garment effortlessly and set it aside. He kicked off the slipper-like shoes he had been wearing instead of his boots and squirmed as he opened his pants and let them drop to the floor, hissing softly as the cool air hit his damp cock. The teen gripped himself once more so that he wouldn’t leak any urine onto the floor. He really hoped that Kanda hadn’t noticed the large wet patch on the crotch of his pants and he quickly kicked the garment across the room.

Once he was sure he had control of himself and wasn’t going to urinate on the floor, Allen released the grip he had on his cock, grabbed his new underwear and quickly put them on.

“It feels…kinda nice,” Allen commented as he squirmed around slightly and gripped his cock through the fabric. “What are they called?” he looked to the other in askance.

“Boxer briefs,” Kanda responded, watching with great interest as the other wiggled around in his new underwear. He wondered if Allen would say something about how great his need was or if he would just end up having an accident on the floor- and in his new underwear.

“It feels like a hug for my crotch. And the fabric is really soft…Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them, Sprout.”

“Is it okay if I go use the bathroom now?” Allen asked, squirming around a little more. He _really_ needed to go and he didn’t think he could wait much longer.

“How about a real ‘thank you’ first?” Kanda smirked as he watched the other look up at him in slight confusion before he pulled the younger man towards him to wrap him in a kiss. Allen responded eagerly, though the dark-haired one could feel him wiggling in place.

Allen pulled away from his lover. He groaned softly and bent over to squeeze his crossed legs together more tightly when his bladder gave an urgent pulse. He let out a soft whine as a thick stream of urine spurted out, wetting the fabric of his new garment and trailing down his leg slowly. _Shit, shit, shit!_ He _really_ needed to go!

“You look good wiggling around like that, Moyashi. Looks like you really need to go,” Kanda murmured into his ear before wrapping his arms around the younger teen once more and pulling him to him for another passionate kiss.

Allen continued squirming against the other, keeping a firm grip on his cock as they kissed. He didn’t think he could wait any longer, but Kanda did not seem inclined to let him go so he could relieve himself. He would just have to hold on and hope he could keep himself from having an accident, still too embarrassed to admit how utterly desperate he was. He _really_ needed to go _now!_ He whimpered softly into the kiss, his bladder pulsing urgently.

His hopes were quickly crushed when his bladder spasmed once more and he could no longer contain the liquid inside of him. “Noooo…. _fuck!_ ” he pulled away from the kiss and whined as hot urine surged out of him, rapidly soaking his new underwear and streaming down his legs. Kanda looked at the younger in surprise and Allen was mortified when he realized that his crotch had been pressed against the other and he had left a large wet spot on the leg Kanda’s pants as well. He whimpered and looked away from the other as thick tendrils of urine continued to stream down his legs and pool on the floor. Allen felt like such a child- he was actually having an accident!

He clenched his eyes shut in shame and lowered his head, not wanting the other to see his embarrassment as he continued to heavily wet himself. Kanda sighed softly and lifted Allen’s chin to gaze at his face. He trailed gentle kisses along his jaw before engaging the other in a tender kiss. Allen was hesitant at first, but began kissing back as he was coaxed by the elder.

Once the pair parted, the white-haired teen tentatively looked up at the other and was surprised to see lust smoldering in his eyes. If he thought about it, he really shouldn’t be surprised given Kanda’s enjoyment of watching Allen become desperate. He supposed he hadn’t really thought about that because he was too embarrassed about getting himself into such a predicament.

Urine continued to stream warmly down his legs and he finally allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of relief he was experiencing as his abused bladder expelled the liquid. He hummed softly in pleasure and pressed himself against Kanda once more to continue kissing him as his bladder emptied onto the floor.

For a couple of minutes the only sounds that could be heard were soft moans as the couple kissed, a low hissing sound as Allen’s bladder emptied, and the sound of the warm liquid dripping onto the floor as it soaked through his new underwear and pattered onto the floor or ran down pale legs.

After what felt like an eternity, Allen’s stream was finally slowing to a trickle and stopping. He clenched his muscles to release the final spurts of liquid and broke the passionate kiss he had been engaged in with Kanda to observe the large puddle of amber liquid at their feet. Upon seeing the extent of his accident, he blushed lightly.

Also observing the mess his lover had made, Kanda leaned forward and huskily murmured, “My my, Moyashi, you must have been desperate for quite some time.”

Allen’s blush deepened. “I had a lot of coffee this morning…”

The elder huffed out a laugh and palmed the teen’s semi-erect cock through his soaked underwear. Allen moaned and bucked his hips forward to get more friction.

“When do you leave for your mission?” Kanda asked. Seeing the confused look on Allen’s face as he looked up at him, the dark-haired male explained, “I saw you leaving Komui’s office when I got back from my trip to town.”

“Oh. I don’t have much longer before I have to leave. He told us to be ready in an hour,” Allen answered. Then the other’s words fully registered in his brain and he gave Kanda an accusing look. “Did you follow me from Komui’s office?”

Kanda smirked. “Maybe.”

“Then you knew I had to go! You wanted this to happen!” Allen gave the other a mock pout.

“You did agree to have an accident if I got you the underwear.”

“You said you’d do the same though!”

Kanda’s smirk grew as he pulled off his shirt and dropped his trousers to the floor, kicking them aside. It was then that Allen noticed the elder’s obviously bulging bladder and fist-sized wet patch on his own boxer-briefs. He had been desperately trying to hold back the entire time Allen had been wetting himself. The younger hadn’t seemed to notice but while they were kissing, Kanda had gripped his own cock through his pants to keep from losing control- something that was made infinitely more difficult seeing the younger’s relief. However, he was now rapidly approaching his breaking point.

Kanda groaned softly as his bladder spasmed and a long spurt of urine soaked into his underwear. The warm liquid continued to slowly stream out and down his legs- Kanda knew if he used his hands to apply pressure he would be able to stop the flow, but the Moyashi had said that he needed to leave soon so he didn’t bother.

Realizing that his lover must have been desperate the whole time as well, he leaned up to heatedly kiss him once more. “Do it,” he murmured against Kanda’s lips, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Not needing any more prompting and knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer anyway, Kanda allowed his bladder muscles to relax and urine began to gush from him hotly.

Both males moaned as they began to kiss passionately once more as Kanda allowed his bladder to finally empty as well. Once more, the only sounds were of them kissing and the elder urinating in his underwear and on the floor. As his stream began to slow and stop a couple of minutes later, he pulled down Allen’s soaked boxer-briefs followed by his own. Kanda then grabbed his own semi-hard cock and stroked himself to full hardness before pressing his erection against the smaller male’s.

Allen moaned loudly into the kiss as their erections pressed together and Kanda’s hand gripped them both as best he could. Allen allowed one of his hands to join Kanda’s and together began stroking their erections. Their pace started slow but they soon picked up speed as Allen began bucking his hips faster impatiently. Kanda smirked, breaking their kiss to allow them both to pant for breath. 

It wasn’t long before they could each feel heat pooling in their abdomens and their pace became frantic. Allen was far more vocal, thrusting his hips in time with their stroking hands and moaning loudly as he rested his head against the taller male’s collar bone. Kanda was also bucking his hips in time with their strokes, however only let out soft grunts and groans of pleasure.

Allen came first, his hips thrusting frantically, moaning Kanda’s name. Hearing the other lose control, Kanda soon followed suit and let out a strangled moan resembling Allen’s name. They both stood clinging to one another as they panted for breath for several minutes. Once their breathing had returned to normal, Kanda pulled away slightly.

“You should go shower and get ready for your mission,” the elder stated softly, placing a tender kiss on Allen’s forehead.

“What about all of this though?” Allen asked, gesturing at the large puddle at their feet.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get this cleaned up- along with the puddle you left in the hallway,” Kanda smirked.

Allen blushed brightly and nodded his agreement before heading into the bathroom to shower. He paused in the doorway and looked back at his lover with a cheeky grin on his face. “I think I’ll keep the underwear.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I added anything to TDC since I've been very preoccupied with Best Laid Plans. Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, if anyone has any omo requests for these guys, let me know and I will do what I can, though I do already have a request I will be working on next.


End file.
